What IF?
by Navy18881157
Summary: What if Kate never died?How Tony be different.I put my own twist.It starts out nomal but it gets interesting as it goes on.Hope you like it!
1. Preview

NCIS

**Preview**

"Kate, are you alright?" Gibbs asked. "Yah, just a little sting from jumping, but yah I am fine." I answered. "Wait, don't get up." Gibbs said as I was getting up. "What?" I asked. "Get air support over the top of the building." Gibbs said to Tony opening his phone." What is it?" I asked again. "I think that is something on that building." Gibbs answered my question. Tony came back. "It was Ari."

Hoped you liked it. Please review. Thanks I will post the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"He is in custody." Tony said.

"Good!" Kate said loudly. Kate don't know why but she was really happy he was going to go away for a long time. Kate was still lying on the ground, when she and Tony started to see smoke raise about 4 blocks away.

"Tony, find whose house that is." Kate told Tony. He opened his phone and started to call MaGee. Kate started standing up and fell over. So she tried again and stood up and started walking down the stairs. She asked Tony whose house it was and he looked at her and told her it was hers. She was in full meltdown mode when she remembered her poor dog locked in the house and started to cry even more when Gibbs came down the stairs and told Tony, "Take Kate to her house to get what was left."

When we got to Kate's house she asked a fireman, "what's left?"

"Not much but you can see what you can find." He told her.

"Will y-you come u-up with me?" Kate asked Tony

"Always." He told her.

They entered the apartment to the smell of ash and gas. Everything was black but her laptop,a picture of her and Tony on a case that MaGee took, and her dogs' toy on the the floor and started to tear up again as she picked it up off the floor.

"How about you spent the night at my house till you find a place?" He said with a look Kate very rarely saw, it was kind.

"Thanks Tony." She answered. Tony, thankful she said yes, he had a list of movies that they could watch.

She wanted to know what happened, she had soo many questions.

Tony left to go to the office to grab the rest of her stuff, meanwhile Kate started from her room and made her way to the hall way. She looked at everything the door frame to what was left of the carpet.

Tony got back to the apartment to find Kate on the floor in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Kate; it was a gas leak-"Kate cut him off.

"No it wasn't someone lit something in the bedroom and closed the door, the flame busted through the door and then hit the gas pipe in the kitchen. All the pictures are on this." Kate said handing him the camera that was in the bathroom."

"You found all this out in the 30 minutes that I was gone?" Tony asked.

"I was trained by the best." Kate said putting on the first smile he had seen all day.

"Why don't we go back to my place watch a movie sides you need some sleep." Tony trying to get her to give up for the night.

"Fine." Kate giving. "I guess it has been a long day." Kate added sleepily.

At Tonys apartment he got out some left over Chines food from the frige as Kate crawled up on the couch with a blanket while looking over the lst of movies tony made up on his phone.

_ Few Good Men_

_ Sourse code_

_ Air Forse One_

Her personal favorite was Few Good Men so she underlined it on his phone and put it down on the table as Tony came over and sat down looking at his phone befor getting up to get the movie.

"What is Chines food with out rice?" Tony asked

"Nothing, I guess." Kate responded.

" found the one you like?" Tony asking already knowing that she did.

"Yah, I did." Kate said as Tony got the movie out of the book guessed he liked the movie for all the tried to remeber quotes as Tony put the movie in and sat down as kate held her dogs toy in her hands.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"Tony asked as Kate shifted.

"Go at it." Kate replied

"What type of dog was she?" Tony wondered.

"She was a black lab named was the best dog in the world." Kate answered as she ate her dinner and watched the movie.


End file.
